


Lost

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Age play: Sammy is playing with his puppy (Molly) an wanders much further from the house than he meant to; getting very lost. Then it gets dark. Cas is away on angel business. Daddy Dean comes to find his little boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting all the ficlets and drabbles that I wrote on Tumblr onto here.

Sammy was playing with Molly out in the front yard. They had been playing with a ball and Sam had tossed it too far.

He ran after it with Molly and didn’t even think about how far he was actually getting from the house, until he realized that he was on a completely different street.

"Daddy?" Sam called out, looking around. He had no idea where he was, only that he was lost in the neighborhood. "Molly, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked, fear creeping in his heart.

He knew that Daddy was up in heaven on important business, and his other Daddy was nowhere to be seen.

Sam whimpered, scared, and Molly rubbed Sam’s leg.

"Molly, I don’t know where we are. We gotta get back home. Come on." Sam said, putting on a brave face and walking in a random direction, hoping to find back home.

By the time it got dark, Sam was close to tears, hopelessly and utterly lost now. Molly was still at his side, and she gave him a little bit of comfort.

"Daddy…." Sam said, scared, upset, and alone. "Daddy….I need you."

A car turned the corner and Sam heard the roar of the Impala, and he looked up hopefully, seeing the black car roll up beside him.

"Sammy! I’ve been looking all over for you!" Dean said, getting out of the car and gripping Sam tightly. Sam broke down and cried on Dean’s shoulder while Dean cradled Sam as best as he could. "God, Sammy. I was so scared. I didn’t know what I was gonna do if I lost you."

"I’m sorry, Daddy." Sam sobbed. "I’m sorry."

"It’s alright, Sammy. It’s OK. I have you now, buddy." Dean said soothingly, rubbing Sam’s back. "Let’s just get you back home and get some food in you. I bet you and Molly are starving."

Sam nodded, tearfully, giving small hiccups as he calmed down.

Dean got Sam in the back seat, and ran a hand through Sam’s hair.

"Sammy, how’d you get so lost?"

"Playing with Molly, and we got to far from the house. I tried to get back, but I got even more lost." Sam admitted, holding the ball in his hands.

"Sammy, if one of the toys you’re playing with ever gets too far, you come to me or your other Daddy, and we will get the toy for you. Understand?" Dean said gently, but firmly.

"Understand." Sam nodded.

"Awesome. Let’s get back home. You realize that Daddy is gonna have to hear about this."

"I know." Sam said. "Am I gonna be in trouble?"

"No, Sammy. You’re not."

"OK. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
